


On Me? On you

by seulgistrap



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Other, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulgistrap/pseuds/seulgistrap
Summary: Basically once I told the group chat I was thinking about joy being a stripper, I know right? And they all begged me to write it so here we are. Joy x YOU in a strip club, have fun! This is not serious so chill x





	On Me? On you

**Author's Note:**

> story: you’re a nervous wreck who gets forced by some friends to go to a strip club. you try to hide but seductress joy sniffs you out. things get a bit more serious than just a dance.

* * *

A cough of disgust was all it took to show your disinterest. You shook your head just to make sure they got the message though.

A strip club? Were they serious? You understood you were a girl amongst a friendship group of 7 boys but all they did was think with their dicks. It was **YOUR** birthday but they wanted to go to a strip club, so that’s where you were going. You didn’t have the energy to fight back nor did you care enough. One miserable night and then you could enjoy your birthday. Truth is they’re your only friends and you love them to pieces, but you didn’t have to always agree with them. They thought they were doing something fun for you and you guess that’s what matter.

You replace the shaking of your head for a nod, and watch your friends rejoice. You’d put up with it for one night.

* * *

 

After the security guard gives them the green light, one of the boys opens the doors like a kid on his way into a candy shop. They all smile at you and then disperse to “go and do their own thing”. _Wow._ Typical, but did you really want your friends around when they were getting boners? No thank you.

There’s booths to the side of the club and you notice that one is empty. Jackpot. You scoot yourself in and hide, hoping no one sees you. But as you know from the start of this, nothing you want ever happens the way you want it. Your head is buried in your arms on the table in an attempt to look like you passed out from too many drinks. A voice told you otherwise though.

  
“Why are you hiding?”  
It was a soft feminine voice.  
“Don’t be shy...”  
She’s not going to leave, so you look up with the words “fuck off” on the tip of your tongue. But you freeze instead. A tall delicate Korean girl stands staring down at you. You shiver at the sight of her unbuttoned crisp white shirt, her loosely hung tie, and a collar gripping her neck. You stare her down to notice the knee high socks covering a pair of beautifully long legs.  
“My eyes are up here” she says sternly. You haven’t paid idiot, you have to pay for that. She licks her plump pink lips and makes an enquiry.  
“Why come if you’re not going to have any fun?”  
You finally speak. “I was brought by force, it’s my birthday believe it or not,” you snap back “how would you know I haven’t had any anyways _slutty school girl_?”. Your attempt to insult her makes her giggle which makes you even more confused as to why she’s even talking to you.  
“I’ve been watching you since you came in. You’re exquisite.. and well we prefer to actually want to get down with our clients. Oh and.. happy birthday”. You blush, your cheeks are glowing red, you’re sure of it. She’s gorgeous, but girls aren’t your thing, are they?

 **Confused.**  
That’s all you are right now.  
She raises her eyebrows and  
smirks.

“I have a-” she pauses to think “a _safe space_ round the back. You have to pay more but, it can be just us? Just so you’re not out here sulking like a child. no other reason.” 

A rush of adrenaline hits you and somehow you manage to out the words:  
“Are you sure it’s not because you want to **get down** with me?”  
This time she blushes a deep red and then rolls her eyes.  
“What if I do?”  
Her hand is open in front of you, take it, you won’t regret it.

* * *

 

Her hands are soft, her fingers slender gripped around your hand. You feel safe with her. You feel warm and at home. You didn’t see her as a stripper, she was a goddess, or maybe a witch? You were under her spell. She was making you think things you’d never thought of before and all she’d done was make you an offer.

She’s unlocking the door. Fuck. Your heart is beating so fast. You need a distraction.  
“What’s your name?” You inquire.  
She looks back whilst twisting the key in the door.  
“Joy. Joy is my stage name. Apparently this slutty school girl brings joy to the hearts and other things of horny old men. But you can call me Sooyoung, Park Sooyoung”.  
You feel honoured, she told you her real name, and it’s a pretty one too for a very pretty girl. Maybe girls are your thing. Or maybe just this girl.  
The room is small and is filled with neon lights of a pink/purple spectrum. A small chair is placed in the middle and she gestures you to sit in it. So you do.  
“Wait we’re actually going to do this..” you stutter in confusion.  
“Only if you’re comfortable.” she says moving towards you slowly and hitting the on button on the speaker next to you, “the music is better in here even if we just-“. You interrupt her by grabbing her hand softly and holding it. Don’t be a baby, you’ve got this. Maybe doing this will help you be less confused. So you tug her arm gently and gesture her to come down to your level so you can whisper something. You place your lips against her ear and speak.  
“I want you.”  
She pulls her arm away and pushes you harshly back into the chair and scoffs.  
“I know you do, I knew from the second I saw you. I wanted you and I’d make you want me.” Her confidence makes you shudder. It’s so sexy. No stutters in her voice. Nothing. She knew exactly what she was doing.

The speaker shakes and you feel the beat of the music thud inside of your chest. Or was that just your pounding heart. The pounding had reached in between your legs now as she circled around you like a predator. She was hungry, and she was going to eat. She swayed her hips to the music, she’s done this so many times and yet you know she’s done this for you, it’s special. She can dance and it’s beautiful. Flaunting her hips, shaking her ass ever so gently so you can watch it move to the beat. But you want her here. On you.  
“Sooyoung.” You snap, almost aggressively. Her head jerks in your direction. She’s not used to hearing her name. Her real name. It’s personal, she wants it to be different with you. “Over here.”  
She obeys. But with a scrunched up face and an attitude. You can tell she’s a brat.  
“I want to tease you,” she groans “but I guess I can do it from here.”  
She goes straight to sitting on your lap. She doesn’t move until you’ve placed your hands firmly on her ass with your tightest grip. She then begins to grind on you with no mercy. You’re shaking and you can’t hold on but the feel of her plump ass in your grasp makes you even hornier. So you grip it even tighter. That’s when she did it. A sweet moan escapes joy’s mouth and directly into your face. You’re shocked until you feel the throb between your legs intensify. She drops her head to your ear and whispers.  
“I’m all yours. No one knows what happens in here you dirty slut,” she pauses, brushes some of her hair out of her face and smirks. “Fuck me.” She grinds harder, and you’re sure you could climax right there and then. But you stop yourself. You move your hand slowly round from her ass and onto her thigh as she grinds slowly. You caress her thigh, feeling her shiver.

Go for it.

You both knew what was coming. Your fingers fiddle with the side of her underwear covered by the short skirt she wore. You moan in a mix of shock and arousal at the wetness of the fabric between her soft thighs. A complete stranger, and yet you did that to her. This wasn’t a bit of fun in the back of a club, this was something else. You gently rub the material, feeling her quiver underneath.  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me... I don’t usually get like this” she says, her breathing heavy and disoriented. She wipes her forehead and grips your shoulders, slowing the pace that she grinds against you. “Do it.” She commands. This time you obey. You slide two through the side of the fabric and into her without an issue, her wetness soaking your fingers. You pump them into her achingly slow as she grinds back against them. “Harder...” she demands and when you don’t obey she yells like a brat. “HARDER.” The word echoes in your mind as you thrust your fingers into her wetness even deeper and picking up pace.

Faster. Harder. Faster. Harder.

She’s close you can see it. So you slip another in. She can take it easily but she’s a mess now. So you stop and leave your fingers floating. She curses under her breath.

“Why did you stop?” She wheezes. You smirk and she knows exactly what you’re doing. So in retaliation she clenches herself around your fingers and bites her lip. It’s irresistible. You want to finish her. You want to see her face as she climaxes in pure ecstasy. And so with one last clench around you, you reach your fastest pace yet, her juices all over your hand and running down her thigh. She throws her head back and moans as she rides your fingers through her orgasm. Your own wetness caught your attention as you re-evaluated the situation.

But your thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. A man’s voice erupted through the walls. “SOOYOUNG. breaks over! Get out there.”

“Break? W-what does he mean break?” You stutter.

“No fees. Dance was on me. But then again. I was on you.” She smirks and disappears from the door frame as you notice a note on your lap: a phone number. 


End file.
